1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hard copy machines and, more specifically, to a media feed mechanism with an apparatus for employing media trays of differing capacities.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the popularization of computers, information processing and dissemination has become a critical factor in a broad spectrum of both business data processing and end user recreational activities. A variety of end-users leads to the need for hard copy machines of differing capabilities. In certain hard copy apparatus markets, the end-user needs are split between large capacity media sheet feeder mechanisms and multiple media type sheet feeder mechanisms. That is, one end-user prefers to have multiple media type sources available (for example, both letterhead and envelopes), while another customer uses only one type of media and wants a much larger load capacity to reduce the amount of time spent refilling the media tray.
With the customer needs split between large capacity and multiple media type sources, the hard copy machine designer and manufacturer is faced with the dilemma of deciding which media tray configuration or configurations will best satisfy the end-user. Product models are designed accordingly. To satisfy both market demands, the designer provides two distinct products, one with a single, large capacity media tray and one with dual, smaller capacity media trays. However, the variable use customer--for example, a law firm which uses vast quantities of legal size paper and occasion transparencies for courtroom presentations--are required to choose between the ever increasing number of available models.
Therefore, there is a need for a media sheet feed mechanism design which is adaptable to multiple media tray sizes.